


Not Bliss

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bliss

Banri is wearing what Gojyo thinks of as his shit-eating grin – the one all the ladies love for some reason – the one Gojyo has always wanted to wipe off his face with the tightest fist he can manage – especially at moments like this, when it just spoils all the good feelings Gojyo's convinced he should be having. Sure, there's that warm sensation low in his guts to tell him he just got off, the dull throb in his cock and the ache in his knees from the linoleum – which is its own strange kind of pleasure, or at least it used to be – but when Banri looks at him and grins like that, it just pisses him off.

He stands up, indignant – he can still manage indignant, even though he has to brace himself against the countertop to stand up straight – and tugs his pants back into place from around his thighs, ignoring the way the fabric clings to his skin.

"Aw c'mon man," Banri drawls, pulling a smoke from his pocket and lighting up, taking a drag so deep it has to burn, considering he always buys the cheap as dirt brand that tastes like burning tar-paper. "Don't look so upset. I bet'cha haven't been fucked that good in ages."

He leans back against the fridge and offers Gojyo a drag, casual as anything, as if he isn't standing there with the front of his pants still gaping open – even though he's had the decency to at least tuck himself away – as if he didn't just push Gojyo down on his knees in his own damn house and fuck him senseless.

Gojyo wants to be upset – or at least more upset than he is over the whole thing – but Banri is Banri and he doesn't mean anything by it. It's nothing personal, just how Banri operates, and he hasn't been back around long enough for Gojyo to even try setting new ground rules for how things are supposed to work between them. So Gojyo accepts the smoke, a small drag just for show and the comforting nicotine buzz, and zips his fly.  
"Listen Ban…"

"Something on your mind Red?"

Gojyo flinches, despite himself, "Hey..."

Banri laughs, "Don't tell me you're still all hung up on that."

"Leave it alone," Gojyo growls softly. Banri's grin doesn't fade at all. "Listen, this is my house now and…"

"And what? It's nothing, you know that – just a little fun. It's not like I missed you or anything."

"Sure Banri," Gojyo hands the smoke back, picks up the beer he had wanted sometime earlier, but doesn't anymore. He's too drunk, he thinks, can't really stand without leaning on something. Still, he takes it to the table with him when he goes to sit down, has to push the dozens of other bottles aside to make room for it. Banri trails after him.

"What?" He laughs, "Don't tell me that I broke your heart leaving or some shit."

"Oh fuck off."

Banri leans over the table, still grinning so hard his face has to hurt, "Or is this about that green-eyed sweetheart of yours?"

"Leave Hakkai outta this," the force he puts behind the words actually surprises him.

Banri's grin splits his face, but he knows better than to push – it wouldn't be the first time he and Gojyo have traded blows, and it's a shitty thing to get to when piss drunk. Instead he turns and walks towards the bathroom.

"Whatever you say man – but I have to say, I think you're selling yourself short on him."

"What the hell would you know about it?" Gojyo starts to get up, but the bathroom door closes, and Banri is out of sight, out of mind. Instead of trying to pick a fight, Gojyo picks up the nearest bottle and drains the contents, letting it burn all the way down his throat and settle heavy in his aching gut.

It's nothing anyway, just a little fun.

-End-


End file.
